


Dream Girl

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.

The moral nebulousness of the dream realm meant that there was a growing market for arranged erotic encounters. The workers were called dream girls, though they could be anyone.

Even within the realm of Morpheus’s brothel, Muse was a specialist. Muse wouldn’t give you just any pretty face, or even one of the popular encounters with knock-off celebrities, personalities cobbled together from red carpet interviews and tabloid headlines.

Muse would give you the girl next door. Or your best friend’s wife. Or your best friend.

It was delightfully ironic, Muse considered, that the most mundane impersonations commanded the highest fees.


End file.
